


Sense of Adventure

by liveonthesun



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-26
Updated: 2009-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveonthesun/pseuds/liveonthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He walks into the rec room to find Kara with her chair leaned back against the wall and her feet propped up on the table, eating something out of a jar with her finger. She looks up at him as she slides her finger out of her mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense of Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [bsg_pornbattle](http://bsg-pornbattle.livejournal.com/7913.html) promt "peanut butter."

He walks into the rec room to find Kara with her chair leaned back against the wall and her feet propped up on the table, eating something out of a jar with her finger. She looks up at him as she slides her finger out of her mouth.

"Peanut butter?" Lee asks as he takes a seat next to her.

She tilts the jar so he can see inside. "It's green, Lee, " she says. "Algae butter."

"Right," he says with a smile, "I guess when everything you eat is green, you stop noticing it, huh?"

"It's not that bad, actually," she says, and holds the jar within his reach. He swipes his finger through the algae butter and makes a face when he puts it in his mouth.

"That's terrible," he exclaims, and she laughs.

"Yeah, well, so is everything we've eaten for the past forever."

"Maybe if we had some algae jelly and algae bread, you could make yourself a nice algae sandwich."

"I think they tried that the other day. It was decent."

"Apparently our standards of 'decent' are completely different."

"You're just now figuring this out?" she replies with a laugh.

He notices there's just a trace of the algae butter in the corner of her mouth, and for all he thinks it's wretched, he wants to lick it off. He realizes he must have been staring at it longer than he realized when she sets the jar down and asks, "Is there something wrong with my face?"

"No, you've just got a little something right there," he says, waving a finger in the general direction of right there.

"Aha," she says, and slowly licks the area.

Her mouth has always fascinated him. He figures that if there's anyone who isn't fascinated by her mouth, there must be something wrong with them. Her lips are wide and full and she's always running her fingers along them or biting them or poking her tongue out. He's never been able to be around her for more than a few minutes without wishing those were his fingers and teeth and tongue rather than her own.

He leans forward and places his mouth over hers. She instantly brings her hands to the nape of his neck to hold him in place and it's not five seconds before her tongue begins teasing his lips. He moves to hover over her, his hands braced against the wall, and she wraps her legs around his hips, grinding her own against him. When she begins tugging his tanks over his head he remembers where they are and as his shirts cause their mouths to part he says, "We're in the rec room, you know. Anyone could wander in."

And she smiles the way she only does before taking on a new challenge as she whispers, "Come on, Apollo. Where's your sense of adventure?"

He's never been one for dares, but he's never been able to turn down one from her. The way her eyes light and up and her smile spreads slowly cause any negative words to leave his brain and he finds it impossible to say _no_.

So he grabs her by the hips and pins her against the wall, hands at her waistband as he makes quick work at pulling her pants off. Her legs come once again around his hips and she pulls her own tanks over her head faster than she pulled his.

Her fingernails dig into the skin on his shoulderblades and she gasps as he enters her in one swift movement. They've done this so many times that it's only seconds before he finds the rhythm and she's lost to the world. Her eyes are closed and her mouth is open and her head is tilted back against the wall and she's making all those wonderful noises and he just stares at her. He takes in the smooth wonder of her neck and the way her mouth is curved into an ever-so-slight smile and the way her eyelids flutter as she's so, so close.

She shudders as she comes and her head falls to his shoulder as she pants until it's over. He comes as she releases a final shiver and slowly, carefully they separate. When her feet hit the floor, she grabs his arm and holds on for a few seconds to regain her balance and he places a kiss on the top of her head before resting his cheek there.

Lucky for them, it's just as they finish getting their clothes back on when Hot Dog and Kat enter the room.

"Anything in here to eat?" Hot Dog asks.

Kara tosses the jar of algae butter to him and says, "Try this -- it's some damn good stuff," before walking out of the room with an extra swing in her hips.


End file.
